Mi gigoló
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: Contratarse un gigoló para su cumpleaños tal vez no fue muy buena idea, pero no se arrepentía...  SesshoKag


Los treinta es una edad difícil, sobre todo para una mujer. O, al menos, eso dicen, y creo que tienen razón. Yo estoy en esa transición, y digo literalmente estoy, porque hoy es mi cumpleaños. No es que no me guste cumplir años, es parte de la vida, el problema es que un año más significa que te queda un año menos de vida, que ha pasado un tiempo que no podrás aprovechar más. Inevitablemente, y sobre todo a mi edad (treinta, por Dios, no lo quiero ni pensarlo) , te pones a pensar un poco qué has hecho con tu vida, qué tienes que cambiar, qué tienes que mantener, y todo ese tipo de cosas que en verdad analizas y sacas conclusiones, te das consejos y muchas cosas que luego puedes seguir o no seguir. Es decir, eso es indiferente, el menor de los hechos.

Al punto al que quiero llegar es que comienzas a pensar y de los pensamientos, claro, salen muchas cosas.

En mi caso mis pensamientos se fueron directamente a que iba a cumplir treinta (y digo iba porque esto lo pensé hace unos días) y que no había hecho nada productivo con mi vida. Había tenido muy pocos novios, mucho menos (tal vez ninguno) que valiese la pena. Toda mi vida he estado enfrascada en algo que no me dejaba vivir plenamente (primero ir a la universidad, luego la universidad y después el trabajo, una cosa detrás de la otra, lo que quiere decir sin fiestas universitarias, sexo salvaje y todas esas cosas que la gente normal tiene entre la edad de dieciocho y veinticinco años). Además, tengo tres años sin una relación estable. Vamos, sin ningún tipo de relación más que unos idiotas que quisieron ligar conmigo. Y no, no es que me molestase, hasta ahora...

Bien, como iba diciendo, entre esos pensamientos llegué a la conclusión de que tenía hacer algo intenso y emocionante porque el tiempo se acaba (no, el mundo no se acaba después de los treinta, pero de alguna forma te parece que sí antes de cumplirlos) y tenía que aprovechar ahora que podía. Así que, mientras comía palomitas de maíz y veía una película a altas horas de la noche, pasó un anunció que, digamos, despertó mi interés. Era un anuncio de gigolos, donde aparecían chicos muy guapos, que se te salía la baba, vamos, y dejaba el número de referencia para contratar los servicios de la compañía.

El fin, el anuncio me pillo en un mal momento, con la guardia baja y los sentimientos a flor de piel, con pensamientos vagos de hacer algo interesante. Y, por supuesto, llamé. Me atendió una chica, muy agradable, que me dijo todos los "servicios" que ofrecían, los chicos que había y más cosas. Yo, que no estaba segura del todo, simplemente dije uno entre treinta y cuarenticinco años y que sea lindo, nada más. Di mi dirección, y la hora en la que podía ir el chico y colgué. Pagaría directamente porque no quería la huella de esto en ninguna cuenta bancaria.

Y eso es todo. Es decir, no estuvo mal, no es un pecado ni nada por el estilo, el problema es que la "crisis de los treinta" pasó muy rápido y en seguida comencé a pensar que era mala idea. Pero ya es muy tarde, y por eso tengo aquí a este hombre.

No, no crean que me quejo. Es decir, ¿a quién no le gustaría tener un bombón así en su casa dispuesto a hacerte lo que quieras y como quieras? Obviamente, a mí me gustaría, pero no. Es una locura, una total locura. Por dios, un gigoló, ¿cómo se me ocurrió semejante idea? Pero bueno, es algo que se puede arreglar por eso, incluso antes de que él hablara, todavía en el recibidor de mi casa me dispuse a explicar todo:

–Verás, cambié de opinión –y al ver que quería decir algo, intervine. No quería que me convenciese–. Sí, sé que contraté tus servicios y que es muy feo de mi parte decirte ahora que no, cuando ya estás aquí. Pero tranquilo, incluso pagaré el servicios. Simplemente me he arrepentido. No es que no seas guapo, que lo eres, y mucho, pero esto no es para mí, ¿entiendes? No sé si sería capaz de hacer esto...

Entonces sonrió y, Dios mío, se me aflojaron las rodillas. Fue una sonrisa pequeña, apenas perceptible, pero increíblemente tentadora. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo más intenso, haciendo incluso más increíble el miel de sus ojos, y pareció como si me mirase por primera vez. Me miró, no, mejor dicho, me examinó de arriba abajo con total descaro, deteniéndose en las partes que le parecieron conveniente, pero luego mirarme a los ojos, y ampliar un poco más su sonrisa.

–Oh, pero no te vas a arrepentir –dijo con una voz increíblemente profunda, fuerte y masculina y luego, antes siguiera que yo pudiese pensar en algo para responderle, se acercó a mí y, agarrándome por la nuca, pegó sus labios contra los míos.

Fugazmente pensé en apartarlo, pero en verdad se sentía muy bien como para hacerlo. Además, había ido allí por mí, sería muy descortés decirle ahora que no. Y tampoco me detuve a pensar lo rápido que por un toque de labios había cambiado de opinión, pero mi cuerpo respondió como si estuviésemos destinados a estar juntos.

Abrí la boca sin darme cuenta bajo la presión de sus libios y sentí la dulce lengua caliente prendiéndome. Era... increíble. En seguida todo mi cuerpo se tensó y los pezones me comenzaron a doler. Ese hombre sabía besar. Era como si le estuviese haciendo el amor a mi boca, entrando y saliendo con exigencia, dando y recibiendo, duro, a buen ritmo, obligándome a darle todo en un simple beso. Exploró toda mi boca, me probó, me saboreó e hizo que yo hiciese lo mismo, hasta que mi sentidos se nublaron y sólo era consciente de su sabor, de su boca y se su lengua.

Estaba tan concentrada en disfrutar del beso que me sobresalté y excité todavía más cuando puso la mano sobre mi pecho. Mi pezón, totalmente erecto, se apretó contra su mano y pude sentir su intenso calor incluso a través de la tela del sujetador. Gemí en su boca y me apreté contra su mano. Entonces él comenzó a acariciarme el pecho, lentamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque yo me estuviese muriendo de la ansiedad. Cuando finalmente tomó mi pezón entra sus dedos me sentí desfallecer y se me aflojaron las rodillas y seguramente habría caído si su mano no me estuviese sujetando fuertemente por la cintura. .

Me tendió allí mismo, en el suelo de mi recibidor, me abrió la camisa y luego me desabrochó el sujetador, que se habría por delante. Lo hizo todo en silencio, con rapidez y eficacia, sin dejar de mirarme, lo que me puso todavía más caliente. Cuando mis pechos estuvieron totalmente libres se quedó mirándolos fijamente. Tal vez, si no estuviese tan perdida en la marea de sensaciones, sino estuviese tan deseosa de que continuara, me habría dado vergüenza que él me viese así, habría pensando en si le gustaba mi cuerpo o no, pero en ese momento estaba más allá de eso.

En un impulso lo tomé por el pelo y lo bajé exactamente a donde quería. Por suerte, lo pillé con la boca abierta y mi pezón entró directamente en ella. Sentir su lengua fue tan maravilloso que no pude evitar gritar y arquearme hacía él, sorprendida y eufórica de que un contacto tan sencillo me pusiese tan al borde del orgasmo. Él, por suerte, no se hizo desear y en seguida le prestó atención a esa parte de mi cuerpo que tanto lo pedía. Acarició mi pezón con la lengua y al otro con la mano. Cuando me mordió grité por el dolor y el placer, y luego él lo lamió y chupó, como si quisiese enmendar el error.

Siguió así, sin prisa, como si su propio placer no le importase hasta que yo estaba a punto de pegarle para que me llevase a otro nivel, pero entonces su mano se posó allí donde más la necesitaba y grité de deleite. No había hecho nada, sólo presionar su mano allí, pero fue increíble e inmediatamente mis caderas se alzaron buscándolo, suplicándole que hiciese algo más. Entonces el deslizó un dedo largo y fuerte entre mis pliegues húmedos. La sensación fue intensa, erótica y escalofriante. Sentía todo su dedo posado en esa carne tan sensible, y además veía su expresión, todos sus movimientos. El hecho de ver todo no hacía más que agregarle fuego al fuego.

Su dedo entró en mí y yo gemí y alcé las caderas para que entrarse más. Mientras tanto otro dedo se paseaba al rededor de mi clítoris, siempre evitándolo, haciéndome enloquecer. Esperé y esperé a que él me diese lo que quería, pero nunca lo hizo, así que tuve que sacrificar mi orgullo y suplicarle.

–Por favor... por... favor...

Entonces el dedo presionó ahí, justo allí donde tanto lo necesitaba, y llegué al orgasmo sin darme cuenta. El orgasmo más increíble, violento e inesperado que había tenido en todo mi vida. Grité y me arqueé, sin poder aferrarme a nada, y sentí como se me humedecían los ojos, hasta que finalmente, poco a poco, el orgasmo iba remitiendo.

Justo cuando estaba recuperando la conciencia sentí como me penetraba, de golpe, rápido y con fuerza. Me tensé y arqueé un poco, hasta le clavé las uñas en los brazos. No era virgen, pero hacía mucho que no tenía sexo. Además, él era tan grande... era como si me llenase hasta el alma. Por suerte, él se dio cuenta y se mantuvo quieto hasta que yo me acostumbrase y luego, con mucha calma, se fue moviendo. Suavemente fuimos cogiendo un ritmo más frenético y duró, hasta que me sostuvo por las caderas y marcó él mismo el ritmo, un ritmo fuerte, rápido, perfecto para mí. Después de unos minutos me tensé y grité, lista para el orgasmo, pero él disminuyó el ritmo y me besó suavemente, para después susurrarme al oído:

––No, todavía no. Aguanta un poco más.

Pero no podía, estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado excitada y demasiado ansiosa. Estaba peor que una adolescente. Lo necesitaba.

–No... no pu... –un gemido me interrumpió, así que comencé de nuevo––. No puedo...

-Sí, sí puedes, y lo harás. ¡Aguanta!

Pero él se movía demasiado bien, estaba demasiado profundo, su ritmo era demasiado perfecto. Dios...

––Moriré...

Y rió un poco, estremeciéndome con el sonido y el movimiento, que sentí justo en mi interior. Dios, adoraba su risa, era tan excitante, sobre todo si se movía así dentro de mí.

––Lo haremos los dos y aguantas un poco más.

Aquella promesa era muy tentadora, pero mi cuerpo se tensaba sin que lo pudiese evitar, no podría retrasarlo mucho más. Todo era increíblemente placentero y yo estaba ya el límite. Qué ironía, intentando detener un orgasmo. Pero entonces no pude pensar más, mi cuerpo se tensó incluso más, si espalda de curvó y grité mientras sentía como el éxtasis me invadía y él me llenaba. Fue tan majestuoso que no puedo describirlo con palabras. Sólo sé que nos quedamos así un buen tiempo, con él sobre mí, dentro de mí, temblando los dos por pequeñas ráfagas de placer, aunque ya todo había acabado.

Tiempo después él se levantó y yo sentí un vacío tan grande que lo cogí de los hombros y me aferré a él.

–– Todavía me debes toda una noche ––dije–– . No pienses que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

––Oh, pensé que no querías ––dijo en tono de burla y se levantó, para luego cogerme en sus brazos con increíble facilidad.

––Bueno, las mujeres somos muy volubles.

––Ya lo veo... ¿dónde está la habitación?

––Por allí ––señalé.

––Bien, hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

Cuando terminamos estaban tan cansada como para hacer nada, mucho menos pensar en que lo habíamos hecho sin condón. Luego me preocuparía por cualquier cosa, de momento, sólo estábamos la cama, él y yo. Él, que todavía no sabía ni cómo se llamaba.

––¿Cómo te llamas?

––¿Ahora lo preguntas?

––Ahora se me ocurrió. No me has dejado pensar mucho ––le reproché, aunque en verdad estaba muy contenta por ello.

––No te has quejado demasiado ––Y justo cuando me iba a quejar, habló de nuevo, dejándome totalmente sorprendida––. Me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho.

Me tensé inmediatamente pero luego me relajé. Era imposible.

––Qué curioso ––dije, todavía con algo de nerviosismo––. Hay un nuevo vecino que se llama así, ¿a que es una casualidad enorme?

Esperaba que me dijese que sí, incluso me incorporé un poco con el codo para escuchar su respuesta, pero sólo sonrió y volvió a besarme, a pensar de mis esfuerzos por que no lo hiciera.

––Nunca ha sido tan placentero que dejasen el correo de tu vecina en mi casa ––dijo, y yo me sentí morir de la vergüenza. Pero entonces besó mis mejillas sonrojadas y luego mi boca, tan salvaje e intensamente como lo había hecho antes y dijo––: Desde ahora, yo seré tu gigoló privado.


End file.
